Our Honey Moon
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja menikah. Liburan bersama keluarga menjadi pilihan bulan madu Hinata. Bagaimana alur kejadiannya? Warning inside! Slight mature content! For this fanfic, DLDR! Challenge fanfic rate M from Ocha SasuHinaTachi! Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Honey Moon © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Genre: Family, Humor**

**Pairing: Sasuke U x Hinata H**

**Rate: Semi M (Tapi dibikin M untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Warning: Out Of Character , Alternate Universe, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Mature content (implisit), for this time, I put Don't Like Don't Read, nanti yang gak suka malah kejang-kejang sampai berbusa lihat adegan piip dan piip**

**:.:**

**A rate M Fanfic Challenge from Ocha SasuHinaTachi**

**:.:**

**Special for Hinata hime's belated birthday \(^^)/**

**:.:**

**A/N: **_**Gomenasai**_**, saya hanya bisa bikin implisit karena yang eksplisit melanggar aturan Ffn lagian kalau eksplisit pun saya tidak berani. Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata! Jujur waktu ngetik ini saya gak tau mau bilang apa. Bagian xx pada fanfic ini saya bikin setelah mendapat referensi dari berbagai fanfic lain yang sudah pernah dibaca. Soalnya saya gak tahu dan memang belum tahu. Jadi kalau ada perasaan tidak suka, saya minta maaf. #plakkk XD**

**:.:**

**Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke baru saja menikah. Liburan di rumah keluarga beramai-ramai adalah pilihan bulan madu Hinata. "Sampai kapan mereka akan bersikap over protektif pada putrinya yang sudah menikah?" "Kau mabuk."**

**.**

**.**

Hinata meregangkan lengannya yang terasa kaku. Setelah menempuh jarak sekitar dua puluh kilometer dengan waktu tempuh sekitar dua setengah jam, Hinata dan suaminya Sasuke akhirnya sampai juga di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata merapikan _one piece_ yang dipakainya, agak kusut di bagian bawah. Sasuke mendecih pelan, bukan karena apa, hanya saja Sasuke kurang menyukai pilihan bulan madu yang ditawarkan istrinya padahal kemarin Sasuke sangat gencar memberikan saran tempat-tempat yang indah dan terkenal sebagai tempat bulan madu yang berkesan, Hawaii, Pulau Jeju, Paris, yah rumah keluarga tentu tidak masuk dalam pilihan itu.

"Ah, selamat datang, Hinata-_sama _dan Sasuke-_sama_." Seorang kepala pelayan yang telah bekerja selama lima tahun di kediaman Hyuuga dengan terburu-buru datang dan memberikan salam pada sang nona muda yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha beserta suaminya.

"Ah, Chiyo _baa-san,_ jangan terlalu formal begitu padaku." Hinata tertawa anggun sambil membalas sapaan kepala pelayan itu.

"Jangan begitu, Hinata-_sama, _kami jadi tidak enak. Masuklah, Hinata-_sama, _Nyonya dan Tuan besertaNeji_-sama _sudah menunggu_. _Kami akan membawakan barang-barang anda." Ujar Chiyo sambil menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk membawakan barang-barang yang diturunkan Sasuke dari bagasi mobil.

"Sasuke_-kun, _ayo!" Sasuke tersenyum melihat sang istri yang tampak semangat seperti anak-anak yang baru saja dibelikan permen kesukaannya.

"Hn."

Hinata mengamit lengan Sasuke dan membawanya ke sebuah _gazebo_ yang berada dekat dengan kolam ikan. Di situ juga telah duduk tiga orang Hyuuga, satu dengan tatapan senang Hyuuga Hikari dan dua lagi dengan tatapan –jangan sentuh putri/adikku seenaknya- yang sangat menyebalkan, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji.

Oh, ayolah! Sasuke memang baru menikahi Hinata seminggu yang lalu, dan itu sah bukan? Kenapa ia harus dihujani tatapan kebencian seperti itu? Inilah mengapa Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai keluarga Hyuuga yang bergender laki-laki.

"_Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san, _Neji-nii_._" Ucap Hinata, di sampingnya Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sekadar memberikan hormat.

"Hinata, Sasuke duduklah. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Sasuke_._" Sang ibu, Hyuuga Hikari mempersilahkan sang anak dan menantu untuk duduk dengan senyum manis tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Arigatou, kaa-san_." Balas Sasuke dengan sopan lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hinata.

"Dimana Fugaku dan Mikoto?" tanya Hiashi sembari memandang Sasuke.

"Mereka berangkat bersama Itachi-_nii, _kira-kira akan sampai sekitar sebentar lagi." Jawab Sasuke dengan sopan, jujur saja sengatan tatapan Neji masih terasa sampai sekarang bahkan terasa semakin tajam.

"Hm."

Hanya satu pertanyaan, sepatah jawaban lalu semua diam.

Senyap.

Rasanya mengerikan! Ingin rasanya Sasuke menggeret Hinata dan memaksanya pergi ke pulau terpencil berdua disbanding bertandang ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang bagai rumah hantu ini.

**.**

**.**

**Just Married © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_!" terdengar suara ceria dari seorang pria berambut kuncir yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Di belakangnya, tampak dua orang yang juga perawakannya mirip dengan Sasuke, yaitu Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Kau berisik, Itachi." Neji mengatakan kalimat yang cukup pedas namun ia tersenyum tipis. Tak habis pikir dengan sifat aneh yang dimiliki sahabatnya sejak dulu.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Mikoto tersenyum manis lalu segera dihampiri oleh Hikari.

"_Iie, daijoubu_. Hinata dan Sasuke juga baru sampai. Ah, ayo kita masuk saja, Chiyo _ba-san_ sudah menyiapkan jamuan di dalam dan nanti malam kita akan mengadakan pesta _barbeque._" Hikari menggiring seluruh anggota keluarga dan besannya menuju ruang utama di rumah bergaya Jepang klasik itu. Saat para orang tua sudah terlebih dahulu masuk, Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang, sesekali melirik Hinata yang kesulitan mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Ayo."

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "_H-hai_."

Tak lama genggaman hangat itu berlangsung, sebuah tangan memutuskan genggaman itu. Sasuke mendelik tidak suka.

"Selama kau ada di sini, jangan seenaknya menyentuh adikku." Neji menyilangkan tangannya sedangkan Itachi tersenyum maklum, _sister complex_nya tak hilang juga padahal Hinata sudah sah menikah dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "_Urusai, Sadako_."

Nekat, Sasuke malah memeluk pinggang Hinata dan berjalan kembali. Mengabaikan makian dan umpatan kasar yang terdengar samar karena Itachi membekap mulut Neji.

"S-sasuke-_kun_…," Hinata memulai percakapan dengan sedikit terbata.

"Hn?"

"Te-terlalu dekat." Hinata berusaha melonggarkan pelukan posesif Sasuke di pinggang rampingnya, bukannya menjauh wajah Sasuke malah mendekati telinga Hinata dan berbisik dengan nada seduktif,

"Kita sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini, _Hime,_"Dan wajah Hinata memerah sempurna.

Tak sampai di situ keusilannya, Sasuke mencium dahi istrinya sampai-sampai Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena malu.

"Me-mesum."

"Terima kasih."

Ah, sayang seribu sayang. Sasuke, kau harus ingat sedang ada di kandang siapa bukan?

Yah, seperti pernyataan di atas, sebuah _katana_ melayang tepat melewati wajah Sasuke. Hanya beberapa inchi jaraknya dari wajah putihnya.

Sasuke membatu, Hinata kaget dan memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Neji tertawa meremehkan, Itachi dan Fugaku geleng-geleng kepala karena merasa kasihan. Mikoto tersenyum tipis melihat adegan itu, Hikari mulai memarahi suaminya.

"_Anata_, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hikari menatap suaminya dengan wajah menyeramkan, Hiashi hanya diam. Melawan istrinya yang sedang murka bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

**.**

**.**

**Just Married © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**.**

**.**

"_Da-daijoubu_, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata akhirnya membawa suaminya pergi menjauh dari gerombolan pria Hyuuga yang sedang dimarahi oleh Hikari di ruang utama. Mereka kini berada di kamar milik Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke tak berucap banyak. Hinata sedikit takut, apakah Sasuke marah? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Sasuke-_kun_…," Hinata hampir menangis karena Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak mau menatapnya.

"_Daijoubu._" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata, ah, ia benar-benar tidak berkutik terhadap air mata di wajah istrinya ini.

"Kau marah? _Gomen ne_, aku tidak seharusnya memaksamu untuk bulan madu ke sini." Hinata meremas kaos Sasuke denga kalut. Memandang wajah tampan suaminya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Bukan salahmu." Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut indigo Hinata yang terurai. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyesap wangi lavender yang selalu menguar dari tubuh mungil Hinata.

Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya menuju pipi Hinata, mengecupnya pelan lalu beralih pada bibir merah Hinata. Semula hanya kecupan tipis lalu beralih menjadi lumatan-lumatan dan lidah yang mulai bergerilya di rongga mulut saling mengait dan berbagi saliva. Hinata yang mulai kehabisan napas meremas kaos Sasuke, menariknya dengan agak kuat. Sasuke melepas ciuman manis itu, menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah dengan peluh yang mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Hinata mendongak berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sasuke mulai beralih ke leher putih Hinata yang terekspos karena ia memakai _one piece_ yang agak terbuka di bagian bahu, mengecup leher putih itu sampai Hinata mengerang. Lidah Sasuke bergerilya di leher Hinata, lalu menghisapnya sesekali mengigitnya sampai meghasilkan ruam kemerahan yang akan terlihat jelas nantinya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun,_ nanti a-ada yang lihat…," Hinata berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang masih asyik membuat _kiss mark_ di lehernya. Sasuke tak menggubris istrinya, sudah mulai terlarut ke dalam permainan panas ini.

"Hoi, Sasuke, Hinata-_chan_! Ayo, makan siang!" Itachi dengan seenak udelnya menggeser pintu. Itachi kontan kembali menutup pintu saat mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke. Aku akan bilang kalau kalian menyusul!" Itachi langsung angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Merasa bersalah dan malu memergoki aktifitas rahasia adiknya, mungkin?

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata, keduanya masih menatap pintu yang telah tertutup. Sasuke memeluk istrinya,

"Maaf."

"Ke-kenapa minta maaf?" Hinata merasa heran dengan sikap suaminya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan ambigu. Ia beralih pada kopernya lalu mengambil sebuah atasan _turtle neck_ dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Pakailah. Aku tunggu di luar." Sasuke keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap bingung pada pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke.

Hinata melirik ke sebuah kaca dan terkejut dengan ruam kemerahan di lehernya yang tampak jelas. Ah, Hinata mengerti sekarang. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin Hinata jadi pusat perhatian karena bukti-bukti yang ada menunjukkan mereka baru saja melakukan apa.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan dengan agak bahkan sangat canggung ke ruang makan. Mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, dan tidak berakhir seperti ini sih. Tapi Hinata jadi kesal juga dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah-ubah hari ini.

Aura saat makan siang juga terasa sangat kaku, hanya Itachi yang berusaha mencairkan suasana tapi tetap saja, sunyi. Sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti melihat atasan _turtle neck _yng dipakai Hinata.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Neji dan Itachi asyik bermain PS di kamar Neji. Fugaku dan Hiashi sedang memainkan _shogi_ ditemani Hikari dan Mikoto yang tengah bersenda gurau sambil meminum teh.

Tersisa Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih saling diam. Duduk di pelataran _roka _yang berada di depan kamar Hinata.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, lalu menghela napas.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ yang kenapa, j-jangan malah balik bertanya." Ucap Hinata dengan agak sebal.

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja. Tak ada gunanya meributkan hal tadi." Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

Hinata diam.

"Aku bingung."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap heran pada Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hal tadi sampai kita jadi begini. Itu normal kan?" Cerocos Hinata dengan wajah menggemaskan tanpa gagap pula.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Hinata lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi kau merasa malu kan, Hinata?" ucap Sasuke dengan jahil.

"Ukh, j-jangan dibahas lagi!" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**Just Married © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**.**

**.**

Sudah agak sore, Hinata, Mikoto dan Hikari asyik mempersiapkan bahan _barbeque_. Setelah selesai, Hiashi dan Fugaku memanggang bahan-bahan itu sambil tertawa-tawa membicarakan hal-hal yang mereka ingat semasa dulu. Itachi dan Neji asyik membicarakan bisnis dan laju ekonomi di Jepang, workaholik.

Sasuke duduk menatapi Hinata yang sedang berbincang dengan ibunya, tanpa tahu bahwa percakapan itu adalah percajapan yang sensitive.

"Hinata-_chan,_" panggil Mikoto.

"_Doushita_, _kaa-san_?" Hinata menghampiri Mikoto sambil mengelap tangannya yang belepotan saus _barbeque_.

"Ah, hanya mau bertanya sedikit. Tentang Sasuke dan hubungan kalian…,"

"Emm, tentang apa _kaa-san_?"

"'Itu' sudah sampai mana?" Mikoto tersenyum geli saat mengucapkannya.

"I-itu…," Hinata _blushing_, kenapa mertuanya sefrontal ini saat menanyakan itu?

Hikari yang juga mendengarnya tertawa pelan, "Mikoto, jangan didesak seperti itu. Tidak baik. Nanti terasa canggung."

Mikoto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ah, aku hanya ingin tahu kapan aku bisa menggendong cucu. Itu salah Itachi yang tidak segera menikahi Konan-_chan_."

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan ibunya mulai membalas, "Kenapa jadi aku yang kena sih?"

"Salahmu untuk jomblo, _baka-jiji_." Balas Neji sambil tertawa.

"Kau juga sama saja, Neji. Jangan menertawakan Itachi." Balas Hikari dengan sengit. Meski ibu Hinata itu sangat lembut dan berwibawa ia juga cukup tegas pada anaknya.

Neji tersenyum kecut. Fugaku dan Hiashi bungkam, tak mau terkena semprotan dari istri mereka.

Hinata yang melihat perdebatan itu memilih mengungsi dan menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Mereka berada agak jauh dari keramaian dua keluarga yang berbesan itu. Ketenangan yang disukai Sasuke.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Sasuke saat mendapati wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Um, _nandemonai_."

Sasuke diam tak banyak bertanya dan Hinata merasa panas di wajahnya ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata mengambil asal gelas berisi _liquid _keemasan di dekat Sasuke dan meneguk isinya sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tak lama, pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih pada Hinata yang sedang meminum sesuatu dari gelasnya.

Hah?! Gelasnya! Isinya adalah _wine _beralkohol tinggitahu!

"Hinata!" Sasuke merebut gelas yang isinya sudah habis tiga per empat bagian itu.

"Hik…, hik…, a-apa?" Hinata bersendawa dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau tidak tahan dengan minuman beralkohol kan? Bodoh." Sasuke menggiring tubuh Hinata yang mulai menggeliat berontak karena mabuk.

"Hik…, lepaskan hik.., aku!" Hinata memberontak dan menyentakkan lengan Sasuke di pinggangnya.

"Lho, Hinata kenapa?" Itachi bertanya dengan agak terkejut. Kenapa adik iparnya yang manis bisa berubah beringas dalam sekejap.

"Mabuk." Jawab Sasuke buru-buru saat menyadari Hinata mulai menarik rambut spikenya. Sasuke menghindar dan menggendong tubuh Hinata agar istrinya tidak bisa memberontak seenaknya.

"Katakan pada yang lain aku dan Hinata tidak makan malam. Dia perlu istirahat kalau sedang begini." Sasuke membawa Hinata pergi ke kamarnya dengan segera.

"Um, baiklah…,"

**.**

**.**

**Just Married © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata di _futon_. Setelah memberikan air yang ditolak istirnya sedang mabuk, Sasuke menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Hinata. Bukannya menurut, Hinata masih saja bergerak sesuka hati dengan menendang selimutnya dan berusaha menarik-narik tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidurlah, Hinata. Kau mabuk." Sasuke dengan sabar kembali menarik selimut itu. Tahu begini, Sasuke akan menolak meminum liquid beralkohol yang ditawarkan ayah mertuanya.

Hinata duduk dengan tegap, "A-aku tidak mabuk! Pa-panas~" Hinata membuka kancing bajunya dengan gerakan sensual, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pakai bajumu, Hinata. Aku keluar dulu." Sasuke mulai berdiri dan pergi ke arah pintu.

"J-jangan pergi..," Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mengalihkan pandangannya, kancing baju Hinata sudah terlepas tiga dan menampakkan pakaian dalamnya.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar Itachi." Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa? Aku i-istrimu kan? Ja-jangan-jangan kau punya _affair _dengan Ita-_nii._"

Sasuke berdecak, enak saja mengatainya begitu. Sasuke berjongkok lalu merapikan pakaian Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"_Baka_."

"Hik…, Sasuke mesum!" Hinata tertawa kala melihat Sasuke memasangkan kembali kancingnya yang paling atas.

Sasuke mulai jengah.

"Mesum?" Sasuke menghentikan niatnya merapikan pakaian istrinya dan malah kembali melepas kancing itu dan menyibakkannya sampai bahu Hinata terekspos.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tertawa tidak jelas. Sasuke menangkup wajah istrinya lalu mencium bibir Hinata, melumatnya sampai sang istri mendesah lirih dalam ciuman itu.

"Jangan menyesal mengataiku begitu." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ciuman itu ke bagian leher dan bahunya. Memberikan _kiss mark_ yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, sedangkan tangannya mulai bergerilya di titik-titik sensitif pada tubuh Hinata. Perlahan-lahan menelanjangi tubuh istrinya yang molek itu.

"Nggh..," Hinata mendesah tertahan saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh pusarnya dan memutarkan jarinya dengan gerakan pelan.

Entah sejak kapan keduanya telah polos. Sasuke telah berada di atas tubuh Hinata dan sedang melancarkan jilatan-jilatan nakal pada seluruh tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik. Hinata hanya bisa meremas rambut sang suami yang sedang

Hinata mengerang, mendesah bahkan terkadang menjerit karena sentuhan-sentuhan tak biasa yang Sasuke lakukan. Hinata telah larut dalam permainan ini, berada di antara kesadaran dan kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya malam ini. Ciuman, pelukan, dan penyatuan keduanya yang berujung pada jeritan sarat akan puncak kenikmatan yang diraih.

Sasuke memeluk istrinya yang tampak kelelahan, mengusap lembut rambut indigonya lalu berbisik pelan, "_Oyasumi_, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Bungkuk-bungkuk minta ampun! Jangan bunuh saya karena bikin rate M! Aaa! Jangan komen tentang ketidakcocokan judul dan isi karena saya bingung! Jangan minta yang lebih hot karena ini aja saya udah mau mati di tempat bikinnya! Arhgghh! Gomen! Gomen! Maafkan otak mecum ini dan juga yang nge-challenge! Jangan flame daku! Akhir kata, bye! #dikubur **

…**.**

**OMAKE:**

"Sialan kau, Sasuke _chicken butt_! Mmph!" Neji mengumpat kesal kala mendengar desahan dan erangan sang adik di dalam kamar namun segera dibekap dan diseret Itachi kembali ke kebun tempat mereka mengadakan _barbeque_.

"Beri mereka kesempatan, Neji. Mereka sudah menikah, kau tahu itu." Itachi tersenyum tipis, 'Ini balas budiku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku soal yang tadi siang.'

Hikari dan Mikoto sama-sama tersenyum penuh arti, "_Ara, ara_, kita akan punya pendatang baru dalam keliuarga ne, Mikoto?"

"Aku tak sabar menantikannya, Hikari." Mikoto tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan yang masih asyik di luar, Fugaku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hiashi dengan perbincangan yang menyakinkan agar anaknya tak dipenggal hidup-hidup besok pagi.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**MIND**

**TO**

**RNR**

**?**

**Salam Horror,**

**Ether-chan**


End file.
